


Married to a Devil

by TsundereLizard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-sided/past RusEng, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred cheated to his husband. It was a big mistake. Not the same kind of mistake which he will regret for the rest of his life.</p><p>Sweet Devil AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not finished yet.... I don't know why it became like this but if you can help me.... Please do....

If I knew that my husband is no human. I should have been more careful.

 

========================

 

“I’m going to work now babe,” Alfred bid his husband goodbye, “Okay…. please come home early tonight alright?” Arthur plead and he stiffened but not too obvious, “I-I’ll try.”

 

 _Alfred has been weird these days…. I wonder_ Arthur thought as he watched the clock, _might be better to talk with Matthew while he’s out. All my chores are done ._ He dialed his number and the phone rang,”Hello?” the other person asked, “It’s me Arthur,” he replied, “Arthur, why did you call me?” he asked, “I just want to talk with someone… I’ve been lonely these days.”

 

“So how’s the sex life?” Matthew asked, “Matthew!” he scold him in low tone and he blushed, “We are in a restaurant…… umm…. not…. too satisfying… and he’s been out late in night… now that you mention it…. I’m quite… hungry,” he admitted, “eh~ what a bad husband. Even we are this, we can be loyal and can love you know,” Matthew commented, “Right….” Arthur trailed off when he saw something or _someone_ familiar, “Hey, Matt…. Is that Alfred?” he pointed outside, “Eh? I-I think so….” He answered unsure, “Who is that girl?” he asked and Matthew shrugged.

 

Alfred at that day came home late and he saw at the dinner table and a pouting Englishman, “Oh…. My _very_ attentive husband is finally here,” he mocked, “O-oh… Artie…. Um… what’s the occasion?” he asked and Arthur glared at him, “Yes indeed… so attentive. Very attentive to forget his wedding anniversary… maybe because we got married in an office instead in the church…. So nice,” he got up and walked out. He went inside the bedroom and slammed hard, “Artie…. I’m really sorry…. Please come out,” Alfred pleads.

 

Alfred had no choice but to sleep on the couch.

 

“I’m going to stalk my husband,” he said and Matthew looked at him, “You’re not a stalker Arthur. That’s not your kind,” he joked, “I… just want to be sure…. Why he is always late or who was the girl with him… I don’t want to be sound jealous to him… just to make sure then I’ll drop the subject,” he explained, “Well… if I were in his place, I won’t get you mad…. In fact everyone in the realm doesn’t want you to get mad. You’re the scariest after all.”

 

The next day had the same routine except this time. After Alfred left for work, he followed him. The first few hours were fine except for lunch time. The same woman approached his husband and dragged him somewhere.

 

“Alfred,” the woman cooed making Arthur to puke. Soon they started kissing and things got heated. Alfred’s hands roamed everywhere then he slid his hand in the woman’s skirt. Arthur became furious and made something to make them stop, “Kyaa!” the woman yelped. Then her long hair was cut and the strands fell. Both were startled and left the place.

 

Alfred came home and found the house different. The lights were off, “Artie?” he called, “Welcome home darling~” someone hugged his behind, “Artie? Why the lights are off?” he asked and turning around, “Darling…. Take me to bed and let’s do something fun,” he seductively whispered. Alfred carried him princess style and took him upstairs to bed. He dropped him on the bed softly and they started kissing. Arthur turned them both Alfred on the bottom and Arthur on top, “Heh~ are you riding me Artie?” he asked. Suddenly he felt his wrists something wrapping around them, “Huh?” he gasped, “Arthur?! What is this?” he asked and starting to panic, “Bad, bad husband you have been dear,” he cooed, “What?” he asked again and now is confused, “Oh… please don’t play innocent. You think I won’t know what you have been to?” he dialed a number, it rang then someone answered. Arthur turned it into speaker, “Alfred?! Please help me…. My house got burned up… help me please—“ then it was cut off, “What do you think happened?” Arthur asked, “What is the meaning of this Arthur?” he shouted, “Rude…. No one messes up with me Darling so as a punishment I burned her house. Thankfully she lives alone. I’m not into taking lives who doesn’t include in my anger… but you Dear has the worst punishment of them all,” he finished then his form change. Blonde golden hair turned into crimson hair, clothes of British military uniform in black. Short black horns, bat wings and long heart shaped tipped tail sprouted. “W-what are you?!” he panicked.

 

“Me….? Your Sweet Devil, Darling~” he smiled.

 

=================

 

“Here say ‘ah~’” Arthur who is still in his demon form said while smiling, “No!” Alfred refused, “Eh? Why? Its hamburger… isn’t this your favorite?” the demon asked, “What did you do to Arthur?” he snapped, “What did I do for you to start to cheat?” he retorted. They went silent then Alfred starts to talk, “Where’s Arthur?” he asked, “I’m him… the one and only Arthur,” he answered, “This time is my turn to ask…. Why did you cheat? Making me angry is a very wrong move you know,” he said, “Like I’d know…. She seduced me,” then Arthur shook his head in disagreement but the smile stayed for awhile then he frowned, “Darling, that’s all husband will say…. Just tell me, you are not satisfied in one…. Are you into harem? My, my…. I’m not really into that nor do I want harem for myself Dear because I’m really possessive. So possessive that I wouldn’t want to share you to the others. I’m also not the type to easily get jealous not if I have a valid reason,” he crawled over the bed and straddled Alfred’s lap.

 

“Cheat to me next time and not only their house will be burned but themselves next time. Do you understand Darling?” he smiled innocently.

 

“What are you?” he asked again, “A devil…. A demon… whatever you want to call but I’m an incubus for men who wants to top. The fifth prince of demon realm,” he answered, “So this is why you don’t want to get married in the church,” he sighed and Arthur chuckled, “Hehehe, I don’t want to get killed silly.”

 

“So what happens to me now?” Alfred asked, “Since you got involve by a demon, you’ll be of course go to hell especially that you have sinned but since I’m a special demon, you won’t really suffer. I’ll turn you like me, a demon too and depends on what kind you will be if that happened,” he explained, “When will I be released here?” he asked again tugging at the restraints, “You’ll be tied up of course until you will feel how I feel. I’m still a demon so I want revenge. An Incubi won’t survive without regular sex so I’m going to seduce a poor human who will be my food of course… have a good night Darling~” he got up on the bed and flew outside the window.

 

=================

 

That was all talk of course. He wouldn’t do that because he loves Alfred too much. He stayed the night in Matthew’s house. He could still survive for the next few weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

============

 

A/N: Did I tell you that I was disgusted in myself while doing the cheating scene? The first chapters will be a little serious but it will be comedic soon. You can imagine whatever appearance the woman has.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you going back soon?” The white demon asked, “Yeah… to feed Alfred…. You know that I tied him up….I’m hungry though,” Arthur replied, “When are you going to ‘eat’? If you are not feeding on your husband you should feed on other humans or maybe another demon. I can volunteer as a substitute,” Matthew suggested, “I can’t…. I love Alfred too much,” Matthew hummed, “Should I bring you some low rank demons….? You can eat them,” he suggested but Arthur shook his head softly, “They are disgusting. Eating another demon is like eating shit…. Feeding on sexual pleasure is more appreciated…. But I can’t do it to others,” he sighed.

 

“You’ll die if you won’t eat for the next few weeks you know.”

 

===============

 

Arthur would always come back to feed Alfred since he was still tied up. If he needed to go to the toilet, he would be released then gets tied up again. _It’s getting tiring though_ , Alfred thought. He noticed, “Arthur… Are you limping?” he asked, “Huh? What are you saying? I’m perfectly fine,” he denied, “Artie… please forgive me,” he plead, “And you never did what I asked you before,” Arthur retorted, “I’m going out,” he said.

 

“Arthur, your health is getting worse,” Matthew commented, “I know…. It’s unfair. I’m always been a good husband to him. Why would he cheat in the end?” he muttered. Matthew sighed, “Humans are easy to fall for temptation. Easy to deceive and break. They die easily too. I’m surprised you fell for a human. You hated them before,” he commented, “I did… but Alfred changed that…. He had a different color of a soul and I thought maybe not all humans are the same…. He wronged me… but I can’t bring to hate him,” he sighed. Soon Arthur felt dizzy. The world was turning around and he can’t see clearly. Then his vision started to fade into black, “ARTHUR!” and he collapsed.

 

Matthew decided. He is going to talk with this “Alfred”.

 

=================

 

“Arthur is late… he usually come back home for dinner,” Alfred sighed, “I must have really hurt him,” he added, “Indeed you did,” someone replied. Alfred was startled then he felt the restraints released his wrists. The owner of the voice turned the lights on revealing his face, “Hi, I’m Matthew. I’m Arthur’s close friend,” he greeted. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows then he felt an unpleasant feeling when he saw this “Matthew” carrying Arthur in bridal style, “What happened to him? What did you do?” he asked, almost growling, “My… please don’t get me wrong. I’m just giving your husband back. When he wakes up, give him a good memorable sex. He has never been feeding on others. Everything was just all talk because despite what you did to him, he still loves you,” he smiled, placing down Arthur on the bed carefully beside Alfred, “If you died someday and turn into a demon, you might possess the 3rd seven sins, Envy and might become a high rank demon just like Arthur but it is given since he is a prince,” he explained.

 

 “And also, please treasure Arthur so much. He hated humans before but it has change since he met you and just one important advice. Don’t let get Arthur angry. Despite possessing Lust, he is the scariest when is angry. He is even scarier than the demon king. We all even wonder if he really possesses lust,” Matthew chuckled, “Anyway, I should go… See you if we had a chance,” and he left.

 

Alfred rubbed his reddish wrists then his other hand wandered to Arthur’s head and started to caress him. He leaned toward him and kissed his head. He rubbed his thumb on the cheekbone, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m going to make love to you once you wake up okay… I’m sorry,” and he kissed his forehead.

 

Alfred went down and to the kitchen to prepare them both something to eat for dinner. He was thinking at that moment why he started to cheat. He really loved Arthur. He had given everything to Alfred so why did he? He would even agree to make love to him every time Alfred wanted. Arthur has submitted his self to him. He should be contented.

 

Tempted. The main reason why he did that right? It was true that he was seduced and he fell for it but not right away. The seduction happened for weeks but in the end, he still fell for it and maybe Arthur was right, that one for him is not enough, but now that he thought about, he really loves Arthur. So now, he is determined to gain Arthur’s forgiveness (it’s so ironic that he is a demon and it’s uncharacteristic for them to be forgivable) and give him his needs.

 

Arthur soon, woke up and met by a delicious smell from the food which is set on the bedside table, “I was….” He said, still a little groggy, “Your friend Matthew took you back. You’ve fainted…. Come on now, eat this first and we’ll do something,” Alfred said as he sat down on the bed, “I… I don’t need your help. I might have become greedy that’s why I fainted,” he stubbornly denied, “Matthew told me that it was all talk,” he looked at him in the eyes as he said that. Arthur’s eyes widened, “I… It was…” he broke the eye contact and is slightly blushing, “I’m still upset with you,” he finally admitted, “E-even I’m a demon I-I still have feelings too! I’m willing to do anything so… I-I was so upset when you turned to someone and a female at that! I thought that I wasn’t able to meet your desires and because I’m male I…. I thought you have gotten tired at me. But I’m still possessive so I can’t…. let go of you yet,” tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

 

Alfred hugged him, “I’m sorry,” he whispered to his ears, “I’m sorry,” he repeated. They’ve locked eyes and they’ve kissed. Both fought for dominance but Arthur submitted soon and let Alfred to take over. Alfred greedily devoured his lips and pressed Arthur’s body to his.

 

They soon submitted their selves to pleasure as they exchanged “I love you” and chanting each other’s name.

 

===============

 

Alfred woke up first and also realized that he forgot to have Arthur eat the dinner, “Well at least he is satisfied,” he smiled softly as he stared at his red head demon who was sleeping peacefully and his skin glowing from the morning sun. He started to caress his head again and Arthur stirred. He soon started to snuggle and get closer to him and Alfred wrapped his arms around him. The other wrapped around his head and the other to his waist.

 

They spend the remaining hours snuggled up in the bed and dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I told you that I suck writing smut?
> 
> I'm sorry that I couldn't TT__TT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's ex(?) is here

“Haah…”Arthur panted, his tail wrapping Alfred’s thigh as he bounce on top of Alfred, “I… haah… I’m about…. to come,” he said, still panting, “I’m close too,” Alfred grunted. Arthur leaned over and wrapped his arms around Alfred neck, “I love you,” he said. Alfred closed the gap and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss for a while and Alfred said, “I love you too, Arthur,” and kissed again

 

 

====

 

“I’m thirsty,” Arthur said as he snuggled closer to Alfred and he wrapped his other arm to Arthur’s waist and kissed his head, “do you want me to get one for you?” he suggested, “Sure, but come back quickly okay?” he kissed his head again as a reply then he got out of the bed and put his boxers and pants on and went to the kitchen.

 

As he poured the water in the glass, someone rang the doorbell. He raised an eyebrow and stared at the door, _I don’t remember we are having visitors_ he thought. When he opened the door, he saw a taller man who was wearing a scarf and had ash blonde hair, “Hello,” the man greeted.

 

 

====

 

Alfred went upstairs and knocked softly on the door. Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door and called Arthur out, “Artie…. You’ve got a visitor,” Arthur slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He took a polo shirt that was near to him and put it on and his boxers. He made his horns, wings and tail to disappear and changed his crimson red hair to his blonde one.

 

“Who is it Alfred?” he asked.

 

“He call himself Ivan,” he replied

 

====

 

Arthur was greeted by a bear hugged from the man, “It’s been long Arthur,” he smiled and let him go but his hands stayed on his shoulders, “Ivan? What are you doing here?” he asked, “Are you not happy to see me? I came here to visit my _fiancée_ ,” Alfred became alert and his eye twitched, “What did you say?” Alfred almost growled, “Ahaha, w-what are you saying? We broke the engagement,” Arthur let go of him and approached Alfred and held his hand, “A-anyway Ivan, why did you came here?” he asked, “I heard from Matthew that some _scumbag_ hurt Arthur so I’m here to take him back,” he explained. Alfred’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, “Well now you are wrong because me and _my_ Arthur are fine,” he held Arthur’s hand tighter.

 

“I can kill you anytime human,” his face went dark and he glared at him coldly, “Well, that’s not the end of me, isn’t it? Arthur might be even glad because he can turn me into a demon,” he smirked, “I’ll eat your sou—“Stop that Ivan… control your wrath… I don’t want this house to become like it’s just bombed and become a bloody mess,” Arthur scolded, “And you too, Alfred… fighting with him gains you nothing,” he said.

 

====

 

“So how long will you stay here?” Arthur asked.

 

After both of them calmed down from a heated exchange of words, they sat on the sofa and went back to his original form as well as Ivan, “until this human proved whether he suits you or not,” he replied, “you are too late for that Ivan. We are already married,” he stated, “In this human world yes, but in the demon realm, no,” he said calmly, “You are also the same as Matthew,” Alfred interfered, “Huh? What do you mean?” Arthur asked, “You are also white,” he pointed at Ivan’s wings, “Aren’t demons should be black?”

 

“Well… white demons are previous humans who were good people almost like a saint but they have sold their souls to devils to ask a good motive… now they were turned as demons, some don’t and became white… but living in hell for too long consumed their good side and became a bad side. They might look innocent but they don’t even hesitate to kill unless told by a superior not to,” Arthur explained, “Matthew, hundred years ago was a priest but out of desperation he made a deal with a demon to save the village from an incurable sickness. Ivan loves his sisters but their father decided to sell his sisters to prostitution so that they could pay their father’s debt. Like Matthew he made a deal with a devil to save his sisters. The devil they had deal with made them as demons so he can have slaves but our king (our father) was fascinated with them so he took them from the devil,” he said.

 

“A tragic story but it’s not as if I mind. I’ve lost my human heart a very long time ago… anyway, human… I want to know what Arthur have seen in you and why he broke our engagement and stopped hating humans. Eyes believe what they see so I need to know and see it myself and not heard it from others. If I saw a single flaw from you, I’ll kill you and send you to the depths of hell and take Arthur back with me,” he said coldly and not minding the deathly glares from Arthur, “Ivan, you won’t do that. I am a prince, therefore I’m superior to you so you must listen to me,” he growled softly, “your brother, the current king ordered me to. He still wants you to marry me and still furious why you married a human,” he stated, “Matthew wasn’t even opposed to it,” Arthur said, “That was because he is loyal to you and not the king and as for me, I’m loyal to your father but since he is dead I’m just doing what your brother says because he reminded me of you father,” he replied.

 

====

 

Arthur and Alfred went back to their room. Arthur suddenly hugged Alfred and whispered, “I won’t let Ivan to harm you Alfred. Even if I go to the extent to kill him or the demon king, I will do it. I won’t let you have be killed either. I would wait until you die naturally or from an accident before I can turn you like one… b-because I’m not that selfish,” he hugged tighter and Alfred lift one of his hand and caressed his head, “I won’t let anyone take you either and if I needed to turn into one then…. Please kill me. I’m giving you the permission to do so, so don’t hesitate okay,” he said as he kissed Arthur’s head, “Okay… I will make it painless for you.”

 

Arthur tipped toe and bit Alfred’s neck until it bled, “this mark indicates that you are mine Alfred, so you too, bite me too please.”

 

After they made love that night, they cuddle, hugging each other tighter, like they were afraid of losing each other.

 

====

 

“You both were noisy last night. It makes me sick,” Ivan commented, “What?! Were you listening? From what I remember, your bedroom was on this floor. The doors were even shut so it couldn’t have reached yours,” Alfred growled, “I was watching,” Ivan said bluntly, “What were you doing?!” Arthur shrieked and his blush reached his cheeks, “I told you, I want to know what you see from this human. You hated humans before so I’m curious what this human has for you to change your perspective about them. He seems to pleasure you enough,” he huffed, “Not to that extent to enter our personal space,” he defended, “Personal space is not in my dictionary,” Ivan said, “and if I had my way on you, I might even fuck you out in public,” he smiled, “Hey, hey… Arthur is mine and we decide what we want to do,” Ivan noticed the bite mark on Alfred and Arthur’s neck, “Hmm… I see… so both of you claimed each other. But the human’s mark on Arthur will disappear soon enough because you are human,” he snickered.

 

“Well at least, his body and mind will remember only me even if he ever did it with you,” he glared, “Oh… haven’t I told you? before you came in Arthur’s life, we were already having sex because he feeds on me… that might already too late,” he giggled, “Ivan….” Arthur warned, “He’s having sex with you because he needs it, not out of love… we are doing it because we make love,” Alfred retorted.

 

Both fell silent.

 

“W-well, do you want anything for breakfast? Tea or coffee and some toast?” Arthur asked, trying to break the ice between them. Alfred turned to him and wrapped his arm to his waist, “How about you and me on the bed?” he asked seductively, “W-what are you saying Alfred?! Come on, be serious… L-let’s go prepare them,” he said and dragged Alfred to the kitchen.

 

====

 

“W-why did you say that?” Arthur asked, still blushing, “I want him to know that you are mine…” he said while he poured himself a cup of coffee, “You should know that I will only and ever love you Alfred… you are mine and I’m yours,” he said, smiling softly, “I love you Artie,” he approached him and hugged him from behind and he burrowed his head on the corner of Arthur’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that I'm also a fan of RusEng? but my otp is still USUK.
> 
> and I still suck at writing smut... I'm so sorry for being a failure TT__TT
> 
> Also, I love using romantic terms for an example, instead of fucking each other or banging at each other, I would rather use making love to each other and I still use the term sex. Because if I use "fucking each other" it sounds hollow like there's no love at all and I'm not really a fan of using the "fuck" word in my stories because it really does sounds vulgar. Maybe except when they are cursing in a dialogue.
> 
> I'm still quite innocent despite being a pervert. Ironic right? Ahahaha.
> 
> Also I like reading in smut stories the dirty talk but I prefer vanilla when I'm the one who is writing it and I love fluff and cuddles after sex XD....
> 
> Did I say that prefer to pair Canada with a woman?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a past bully because he is a demon

Ivan hasn’t left the couple. Being stubborn as he is, he will be hard to get rid off.

 

===

 

“So Ivan… What should Alfred do to prove that he is really worth it?” Arthur sighed, “I don’t know…. Do whatever the usual. The things that caught your eye,” he shrugged, “t-that’s all?” Ivan shrugged again, “I said I want to see the reasons why you fell in love with him.”

 

Why did Arthur fell in love with Alfred anyway?

 

===

 

**4 years ago**

 

“Are serious Pr-Arthur?” Matthew said with strain in his voice, “I’m not breaking any treaty here… As long as I don’t drag an innocent soul in this realm, it will be fine,” Arthur said as he readied his large black bat wings for a flight, “We might alerted the angels if you go into the surface. You Grandfather has finally stopped the war many centuries ago. We can’t let it go to waste,” Matthew tried to stop him, “I’m just going to cause a little mischief. It wasn’t written in the treaty that a demon can’t cause mischief right?” Arthur smirked and flew away.

 

 _What should I do? Maybe seduce a poor soul or shame them and humiliate them in the public…_ he thought as he chuckled. He disguised himself like a college student. Of course, being a demon himself, it seems like everything was possible so he had himself enrolled to a university.

 

College students don’t seem to care if there’s a transferee so he didn’t went to trouble himself to introduce. He went to a corner and observing the people which he will prey on. A group of girls came in wearing something revealing and chatting loudly, something goes with the line of “Are you going to ask the university’s prince?” “How much your bag is?” “O.M.G! Is that Channel? It’s so pretty and classy” and so on. _Bitches… even succubus are pain to deal with… they all think they can get many men as they want as long they have big breasts_ Arthur tsk-ed the girls softly and broke his gaze. Soon, another guy with blonde hair, an eyeglass and blue eyes came, loudly greeting some friend in the second row, “Good morning Kiku!” he can’t see the black haired guy but he is assuming that he smiled, “Good morning too, Alfred-kun,” he greeted back. _Kun? A Japanese then_ he guessed, “Ahahaha, you are calling me that again. Are we in an anime world?” the man joked, “Ahahaha,” Kiku laughed softly, “You’re just absorbed in many animes,” he replied.

 

Arthur was staring at Alfred for too long that he felt his gaze. He whipped his head to Arthur’s direction and Arthur was Startled and broke his gaze and started to look around, “Kiku,” Alfred whispered, “Is he new here?” he asked, pointing at man, “Um… I guess… Never saw him around,” and went back to his notes. Alfred kept his gaze to Arthur until a professor came in.

 

Arthur was listening to the prof’s lecture and started to dislike his attitude. His voice was dull, he wasn’t fun any at all and his strictness is out of place. Arthur smirked when he thought of an idea. When the professor was walking around while lecturing, he sprouted a black vine and wrapped it around his foot, making the professor to stumble but not enough to fall down. All the students inside the room startled to chuckle but majority of them tried to hold it back, not wanting to anger the professor. Arthur smirked even more. The vine (which is invisible to the people’s eyes) went longer and slapped the professor’s butt, making him yelp. The students let out a giggle, still holding back to burst out into laughter. His cheeks went red in anger and he shouted, “All of you, QUIET!” the students immediately stopped giggling, “Do you think this is fun?” he growled, “All of you, ten pages of essays!” he shouted as he left the room with his things.

 

 _Screwing with a demon is something you won’t do, old man_ Arthur mentally laughed but his smirk is plastered on his face.

 

Alfred noticed this and he is not happy.

 

He made himself invisible in his demon form as he followed the professor. He had this disturbing grin. The teeth were showing and also his quite long canines. He magically removed the professor’s belt and unbuttoned his black slacks, making them drop and tripped on them. He caught himself by his arms. All the walking people halted. Arthur laughed hard. The professor was wearing the stereotype boxers with red polka dots pattern. The poor professor quickly pulled his pants on and quickly went to the teacher’s faculty, which was just steps away, “Ahahaha! No one screw with me old man!” he shouted at the professor but nobody heard him. He looked at the faces of the people and he was delighted with the reactions. Some were faking sympathy, some just don’t have any expression and some were giggling. He was clearly hated by the students. He frowned when he saw that Alfred guy to show real sympathy, “A saint eh? Even Matthew the priest wasn’t even gone to heaven,” he hummed.

 

“Humans are weak, fragile and easy to break. Narrow minded even. I wonder how long you will last if I make you suffer,” he grinned and his tail was flicking side to side as he walked away from the area.

 

===

 

The next day came and he saw Alfred approaching him, “that was rude,” he said, “was it you who did the pranks?” he accused. Arthur quirk a brow, “What? I don’t know what you are talking about,” he shrugged, “You were smirking. You did it right?” he insisted, “Huh? How come when I’m so far way,” he smiled. Alfred’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know. Pranksters are smart so they can almost do anything impossible. I’m pretty sure you did it,” he explained, “Don’t accuse people with no evidence, _baby-face_ ,” he grinned, some teeth are showing. Alfred’s frown went deeper, not liking what he was called, “You’re hopeless,” he shook his head softly, “When I dislike people, I dislike them and I won’t really care if they are being humiliated so don’t make me dislike you baby-face,” he smirked. Alfred walked away and sat beside Kiku.

 

“That guy is horrible,” Alfred commented in low voice, “You meant Kirkland?” he nodded, “They are times Alfred that you need to ignore them because you’ll waste your time reprimanding them,” Kiku said, “I can’t let that slide. Mean people should be punished,” he insisted, “Bullies sometimes doesn’t care how many times they are sent to the principal’s office Alfred. Just go help the victims instead,” he said, going back to his book.

 

_Eh~ you won’t help victims though dear because you will be one._

 

===

 

Arthur started ruining Alfred’s lecture books first. Childish it may sound but he just want to see Alfred’s hurtful expression. He was disappointed because Alfred didn’t make such faces and went to Kiku to share the lecture books with him.

 

Next step was the same treatment he did with professor when his pants fell. Humiliated as he is but kept a straight face making Arthur disappointed even more. Arthur continued secretly bullying him but he never saw the expression he was expecting to. It was either he was laughing or keeping a straight face.

 

The next thing he decided. He was going to kill something precious to him. Not a person of course because it was stated in the treaty between the angels that demons can’t kill people or mind control them. He knew Alfred kept a pet. He let his pet to go outside. Being cliché as it is, the cat was run over a car. Alfred was devastated and he cried. He scooped up the bloody cat and buried him on their backyard.

 

“Why do you need to die?” he sobbed.

 

Arthur doesn’t like this feeling anymore. He felt he came too far. He actually did. _Why do I feel sympathetic with him_ He wondered _I’m a demon… I should be happy what he is feeling._ He left the depressing scene and went back to the demon realm, “Pr-Arthur! I thought you will never come back. I thought the angels have slaughtered you,” Matthew cheered when he saw Arthur to be fine, “Humans make me sick… where’s Ivan? I’m hungry,” he said with a frown, “In his room… did something happened?” he asked, “I killed a human’s precious thing and he got sad… and I feel terrible,” he said in distaste, “Arthur… are you… gaining a human’s heart?” he asked, “Hu-what?! There’s no way I’ll be… There’s no way I’ll have a human’s heart… I’m a demon and I will have no such as human heart,” he spat as he walked away angrily. “Really,” Matthew sighed.

 

===

 

“What’s wrong Alfred?” Kiku asked, “Well, my 6 years old cat died… from an accident too. I was hoping he will die in a peaceful way and not like got run over by a car. He is already old and his senses are already dull so he might not noticed a car passing by… but getting out of the house is something he won’t do and it is still a mystery to me,” he chuckled sadly, “Kirkland is absent?” he asked, “I think so,” Kiku replied, “Hmm… he could be an awesome guy if he weren’t a jerk,” he said, turning to his table.

 

 _“Because he is a demon,”_ Kiku whispered.

 

“What?” he asked, not catching his words, “Nothing Alfred…” he smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiku can see spirits because his third eye is open. I'm using the third eye than having a pure soul or only kids can see spirits because really, it seems few people use it and I'm more into third eyes than having pure souls but it is true that kids can see spirits because they haven't known fear yet or yeah, pure souls :)
> 
> Did i said that I actually believe in spirits or ghost? Think I'm weird but I really do believe they exist (not because I'm a fan of England that's why I'm like this despite not seeing them myself).
> 
> I set Japan to let his third eye open because of his personality and for fun. When a person is calm and relax, they have the most probability to have there third eye open. Some are from birth and even when they are stressed, they won't close and usually are special people.
> 
> I'm actually making a fan comic where England had his third eye open and is easily lured by vengeful ghost, which is really dangerous to leave him alone most of the time but he isn't the main protagonist.
> 
> I don't know what I'm blabbering about but thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of recalling a past because fan!Author doesn't know what to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter because I used a wrong term :D Although I might forgot some words though...

Alfred has finally moved on but a little lonely. Who wouldn’t get lonely if your best friend died?

 

At that day, Arthur finally went to school, maybe searching for another target. He got startled when he accidently met Alfred’s eyes and avoided it, feeling guilty, _Guilty my ass_ he groaned mentally.

 

When lunch time came, he stood up and walked out of the room when someone suddenly caught his wrist, “Arthur Kirkland right?” Alfred asked, “W-what do you want?” he asked back while weakly trying to remove his wrist from the man’s grip, “Hey, I did some research and I found out that most bullies just wants some attention or just lonely so I’m guessing you are one of those right?” he brightly smiled, “Hah?!” Arthur was confusedly shocked, “Join me for lunch! I’ll even treat ya, how’s that sounds?” he said cheerily, “N-no thank you. I’m fine on m—“Just join me. I also feel lonely. My cat died and Kiku is absent because of fever so yeah?” he smiled again but wider, “I don’t want-‘’ before he could finished, he was already dragged by the smiling man.

 

“Is this really you call lunch?” Arthur asked, face a bit paling when he saw the burger in front of him and piling burgers that are now eaten by Alfred, “Why? As long as it fills your stomach its still lunch right?” he said as he gulped down the last bite of the burger  he was holding, “I don’t really think that is the right definition of lunch,” he said monotonously, “Just eat that. Didn’t your parents tell you not to waste food?” he said as he smiled, “Hmm I guess?” he shrugged and he picked up the burger and ate it. When the burger was half eaten, he felt Alfred staring at him, “Why are you staring?” he frowned, “Um… I think you’re cute when you are not smirking evilly or someone who is not proud,” he said bluntly and Arthur blushed, “W-what are you saying… d-don’t call men cute… if I recall, you hated it when I told you baby-face right?” he said and started eating, “What is this? Your personality is so different. I guess you are just the lonely type,” he chuckled, “I’m not!” he scolded.

 

===

 

“Let’s do this again Artie—“You said what?!” Arthur interrupted, “Huh? The ‘Let’s do this again?’” he asked, “Don’t call me that… It’s Arthur,” he scowled, “Why? Artie doesn’t sound bad… you can call me Al or Alfie if you want,” he said while rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger, “You should hang out with us, with Kiku… He’s really a quiet guy not judge mental so you can reveal what you truly are,” he smiled, “Okay, I’m going to my class now,” he said as he looked over his watch, “Ah… sure,” Arthur said.

 

“Odd guy,” he sighed.

 

===

 

“Arthur, I’ve heard from Matthew that you been visiting the surface,” Ivan said, “So?” he asked in challenging tone, “Are you preying in humans for food?” he asked, “No, I’m not. Just screwing around with them,” Arthur said and tried to walk away when Ivan gently held his shoulder, “We are getting married just a few months away. I should begin my courtship,” he said, “Ahahaha! Courtship? Don’t joke with me Ivan. We had sex many times. I don’t really think courtship would work. Our marriage is arranged. Love doesn’t exist there. As long as you feed my desires and I feed your desires then all is well,” he smirked and walked away.

 

Arthur attended college again. He doesn’t know why. He should be somewhere else to mess with. He was satisfied after bullying the professor and Alfred but he seems can’t look away from him.

 

“This is Kiku,” Alfred introduced, “Kiku Honda,” he said as he reached out his hand, “Arthur Kirkland,” and shook his hand with him, “Seems you are a different person… I like it this way,” He smiled softly. A small blush crept on Arthur’s cheeks, _what is this? These people seem to be really different. I guess not all humans are the same huh?_ He thought.

 

As the days go by, Arthur was getting to know more about the two. Arthur also found out that he is going well with Kiku, making both of them the closest friend within the group. While both were scanning through the bookshelves, Kiku approached and asked him, “Arthur… you are really not human, are you?” he whispered, “Ah~ so you noticed,” Arthur said, not really caring, “Did you know about my third eye?” he asked again, “Yes… but you seem not scared of me or told anyone else,” he said, “Well… as long as you don’t make bad things like taking someone’s soul, I guess you are fine,” he smiled softly, “We demons made treaty with the angels because my grandfather was well… an odd demon, he doesn’t like war and doesn’t want to lose someone he cherished… his wife was… killed by the angels and his first son too and to only stop this was to make peace with them. Some of the demons don’t really like the deal but they accepted it in the end. The main point of the treaty was… giving freedom of humans which path they’ll choose,” he explained, “Well… Im glad… my great grandfather had the same ability as mine and he was a witness to one of the Angel-Demon war and it was… scary he said. He saw an angel one day crawling for help and his wings were torn and he was bloody. It was a gory scene he said.” Arthur hummed in response.

 

===

 

One day, when Arthur was making his way to the library, he felt himself hot, _Oh no! I was too busy in this world that I forgot myself to feed…. Oh no… what should I do? Matthew is not here and I’m too weak to create a portal to the demon realm. I’m having too much fun in here that I almost forgot about it_ he panicked as he breathes heavily.

 

At that time Alfred was looking for him. He was about to call him when he saw him when he took a different direction to the library’s. He ran and followed him. Then he saw him opening an unused room. He caught his wrist but what surprised him more when Arthur hugged him tightly, “Haah~ I’m…. so hungry,” he panted, “You… smell… haah… nice,” he said as he rubbed his groin to Alfred’s, “Arthur… are you… hard?” Alfred was shocked and confused, “Are you drunk...? I don’t think so…. You don’t smell like alcohol.... Arthur, are you alright?” he asked while trying to keep his cool, “I’m not fine…. Please do… something,” he moaned, still rubbing himself to Alfred, “Arthur… I’m sure you don’t felt the same way… maybe after this… you will regret it,” he said hesitated, “I… I won’t… I promise.”

 

===

 

Arthur woke up and the next period after the break has started and he saw himself lying on Alfred’s lap, “H-hey… um, good afternoon… w-well,” the atmosphere felt awkward, “If you thought I regretted it then… I don’t,” Arthur said, “Well… does that mean, we… um… officially together? Um, like lovers, boyfriends or something like that?” he asked sheepishly, “This is… not one time?” Arthur got up and asked him, making an eye contact, “Well… do you want it to be?” Alfred asked with a slight sadness in his tone, “Um… Ever since, I’m only having casual sex but… you are actually the first one who asked me out… maybe not directly but still… well, yeah… we can try it out,” he smiled softly, “Ahahaha, g-good. I thought you didn’t like me because you are so close with Kiku,” he said.

 

“Alfred… If… if I told you that I was the… cause or I’m the reason that your cat… died… will you forgive me?” Arthur asked, breaking the eye contact, “W-what if… it wasn’t an accident? What if it was intentionally… will you forgive me?” he lowered his head, “Yes…” Arthur’s head perked up, “It’s finally time to let go of him. He has been weak and can easily get caught illness but… I really want him to die peacefully but things don’t always go in your way you know. But I have to be positive. It’s not as if it always rain you know,” he smiled, “Arthur… I like you,” he said and hugged him, “I’m happy… that we became together.”

 

===

 

After those events, he went back to the demon realm and met a worrying Matthew, “Arthur! You never came back for about two months! I was worried. How about your hunger….” He trailed off when he noticed that Arthur was fine, “Arthur… are you…?” Matthew was confused, “I fed… Where’s Ivan…? There’s something I need to tell him.”

 

“Break the engagement?” Ivan said, “Yes. I will live in surface and I won’t go back here until I’m needed. I’m the fifth prince and I don’t really have a job here. I f Matthew agrees, I’ll take him with me,” he said with a serious face and crossed his arms, “Your brother will be so furious about this,” he warned, “If he dared to start ruckus in the surface, he might alarm the angels. He doesn’t want extra work right? Tell him I love him,” he said sarcastically.

 

He finally convinced Matthew to go with him. As the months passed, you already know what happened to Alfred and Arthur.

 

===

 

**Current Day**

“Artie, I’m home,” he said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around Arthur for a hug and he hugged back, “Is the demon still here? I really like our private moments together,” he mumbled, “Yes he’s gone… He finally saw what he needed to see… Alfred, I love you,” he said and Alfred snuggled his head closer on the corner of Arthur’s neck, “I love you too… I’m so tired, I want to stay like this,” he said and Arthur chuckled softly, “Love, this will be tiring sooner or later. You need to eat dinner too,” he patted his back.

 

“Hmm… Let’s forget dinner, let’s cuddle up in the bed,” he sighed, “I cooked a hamburger, I’m sure you won’t miss your favorite right?” he chuckled again, “Are… those not burnt?” he asked jokingly, making Arthur to slap his back half-heartedly and broke their hugged, “At least I’m improving right?” Arthur slightly pouted.

 

===

 

Alfred woke up first and head down to the kitchen to take some water when someone rang the doorbell. He approached and saw—“Hi,” Ivan on his porch step.

.

.

.

“Hey… I thought you won’t come back?” he said angrily, “I’m here to deliver a message,” Ivan smiled, “What message?” Arthur yawned, “Elizavetha found out about you. It took a long time since you don’t making any attention. He wants to talk to you and the Demon King. Matthew will be coming here too maybe as to act as guard for this house and for that human,” he said as he thumb pointed Alfred, “I see… when will be that?” he asked, “third day of next week,” he replied.

 

“Okay… At least that will give me time to prepare.”

 

 

 

 

==================

**EXTRA**

“Alfred… what happened to the woman you cheated with me?” Arthur asked. Both were lying down. Alfred’s arm acting as his pillow and the other wrapped around his waist, “Her? Well after the fire she was devastated and she seem to hated me because I didn’t help her… anyway, she found another man to seduced with,” Arthur hummed, “Don’t let yourself get carried away… it’s unlike you and… jealousy is… an unpleasant feeling… I don’t want to feel it again,” he said and snuggled up close, “Yeah… I know. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I spelled Hungary's human name right because there are many versions of it like Elizabeta, Elizabetha, or simply Elizabeth which is confusing me....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is coming... Good news or Bad news?

“Artie… Who is Elizavetha?” Alfred asked, “Elizavetha is… the Leader of the angels… she equals the power of a demon king… but she’s really nice and open minded.” Soon, someone rang the doorbell, “it must be Matthew,” Arthur walked to the door and opened it, revealing the expected man, “I’m glad to see you fine, Arthur,” Matthew smiled, “Same here. Come in.”

 

“This is our second meeting, Mr. Alfred. I should introduce myself properly. I’m Matthew Williams,” he reached out his hand, “Alfred Jones,” and they shook hands.

 

“Well… should I explain something?” Matthew asked, “Um… Why does Arthur need to see ‘Elizavetha’?” He asked, “When a demon or an angel almost or really did break the rules, both sides should explain and the judgment will be given to the offender. I believe Arthur might break some of them, making the angels to go restless. Since Arthur is the offender and a demon at that, Elizavetha will give the judgment and report it to relief the angels. But knowing Elizavetha is opened minded and Arthur didn’t really broke them, she might only talk to him so rest assured,” Matthew smiled softly.

 

“So… how long will be Arthur in the demon realm?”

 

“A week. He can’t overstay there because you are here and you are his food,” he chuckled, “Matthew!” Arthur hissed, “Can’t I come with him?” Alfred asked again, “An alive human can’t live or stay long in there. It will be dangerous and life draining and it is against the treaty too,” he replied, “Anyway, I will be here until Arthur comes back… for safety measures. Even if there’s a treaty… some rebellious angels might come and erase your memories about us. We don’t want Arthur to be sad, eh?” he looked over Arthur softly.

 

“Anyway, you can make of your time while Arthur is here… I won’t even mind,” Matthew (not so) innocently smiled, “Matthew… what are you thinking?” Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed, “Eh? Well, what do you think I’m thinking?” he retorted and Arthur blushed.

 

The couple went to the kitchen and Alfred hugged Arthur from behind, “I’m going to miss you,” Alfred whispered in his ear, “It’s just a week, Alfred…. Al….” He said softly and slightly blushed as he leaned to Alfred, “yes?” Arthur bit his lips, “Should we?” that simple message was implying something. Arthur lightly rubbed his butt to Alfred’s groin, “Yeah… we should.”

 

===

 

“If you are there then Ivan will be there too?” he asked, slightly pouting. The couple was doing their usual routine after sex, “Yeah but no worries. No other man can make me arouse but you,” he replied, “That doesn’t ease me,” Alfred softly groaned, “You can ask Matthew to communicate with me. There’s cell phones but they don’t really work in there you know,” he chuckled, “Ah… nice to know.”

 

===

 

It was time for Arthur to go. Alfred and Matthew were witnessing this as Arthur was saying something then a black hole opened below him and descend into it.

 

“You seem restless,” Matthew commented, “I can’t help it. Ivan is there,” he huffed, “I can understand but trust Arthur. Nobody can touch him in that way but you,” he smiled reassuringly.

 

Arthur is already in the demon realm and the servants greeted him. He immediately went to the throne room and saw his brother and Elizavetha, “It’s been so long Arthur!” she greeted and softly hugged him, “Indeed,” he smiled, “You seem changed. Um… the attitude?” she said and Arthur’s brother groaned, “I think you are wrong,” he opposed, “No Allistor. It must be love! Right?” she defended and smiled, “um… I guess so,” he awkwardly replied, “A mere human took him from us! Should I really be happy?” Allistor frowned, “Oh… right, and we should talk about that, yes?” Elizavetha kept her cool back, “But Arthur must be tired hmm… we should do this tomorrow. I don’t want to spoil our dinner and our night,” both nodded, “Ah, I really hate extra work!”

 

===

 

Arthur slept in his room and by the morning (but the scenery looks like noon) and he heard the knock. He opened it and saw Ivan and met with a forceful kiss. Startled and he immediately tried to pry himself away from him. The hold was strong until Arthur casted a small fire, making Ivan to let go, “Feisty as ever,” he chuckled, “You know I’m devoted to Alfred,” he wiped his lips, as if it will get rid any trace of Ivan’s lips, “You… really gained a human heart huh? Demons shouldn’t feel anything right?” he smiled, “Matthew never lost his,” he replied, “Ah, right… anyway, I’m here to tell you, breakfast is ready in the dining room,” he said and Arthur closed the door and dressed himself.

 

He entered the dining room and Elizavetha smiled as she saw him, “It’s good you are finally here,” she commented as Arthur sat down, “So… who is this lad that made you fall in love?” she asked eagerly, “I-it’s… Alfred,” he said, “Oh… Alfred is human right? Does he knows about your real self?” she asked. The motherly smile is still there, “He does…” he confessed.

 

As soon they finished breakfast, they went to the living room to finish the conversation that both started. With the King, Allistor of course, “So… did he already know about you before you both got married?” she asked, “No… not until… I went into rage,” he said, “Rage?” she cocked an eyebrow, “I didn’t kill anyone, I promise. I burned… someone’s house,” he admitted, “Well… as long no innocent people is hurt… why is that?” she asked again, “My… husband cheated with a woman. But she seduced him first and well… I……. I also threatened Alfred if he did it again, I might really kill her,” he fidgeted, “Oh I see… Okay, explain more,” She said softly, “But it was all empty threats, you see. It was just an act of rage but with my hunger of s-sex and Matthew’s interference, we reconciled,” he finished, “Hmm,” she nodded, “Did he already accepted you after he knew about you?” she asked, “Well, when he first saw the real me, he was shocked but he accepted him anyway,” he replied, “Did he give himself to you?” she asked again as she absorbs Arthur’s answers in her head, “Well, he permitted me to kill him if needed,” he said, “So at first, it was by force… you literally broke a rule since he didn’t really know that he got himself involved with a demon but he accepted you in the end… can I talk to him?” she asked, “Anything that don’t start any war. Even if I hated humans before, I don’t want to waste Grandfather’s efforts,” Elizavetha nodded at the response.

 

===

 

Arthur went home as early as expected and Alfred and Matthew were both surprised. Arthur went out first and a lady in white with feathery wings followed. _It was an angel_ , Alfred thought, “You must be Alfred right?” she asked and he nodded, “I’m Elizavetha… I just came here so I could make my final judgment and report them back in Heaven so I can relief my folks,” she chuckled.

 

All of them settled in the living room with the smell of tea, steaming from their cup.

 

“Okay, Alfred… Are unwilling at first to let yourself get involved with a demon?” she asked, “Not really… I was just scared and confused,” he replied, “Are you fine in the first place to let Arthur drag you in hell?” she asked again, “Well, by mentioning hell, no one wants to but it is Arthur we are talking about. When he told me about it, I was confused at that time,” he admitted, “Are you willing… to give your soul to Arthur?” both of them made eye contact, “Yes,” he said, “Alright… last question, Heaven or Hell?” she asked, “As long I can be with Arthur,” he replied as he looked over at Arthur and a small blush crept on his cheeks.

 

“Then my final judgment will be… I’m letting this slide. As long the human is willing then we have no choice. The human is free whatever the path they will choose and they are free to suffer the consequence… that’s all… sorry for the trouble I caused,” she smiled, “I should be the one apologizing,” Arthur said.

 

===

 

The couple was cuddled together in their bed, “She was… nice. She is like Kiku,” he commented, “I told you… but I was really small since the last time I saw her. She is still beautiful as always and more tolerable than the women in earth and the succubus,” he huffed, “Arthur… can you talk about your grandfather?”

 He asked.

 

“My Grandfather… I can’t really remember but my mother told us that he was kind and soft-spoken… a complete opposite of a demon… He suddenly disappeared after the war. Well maybe because he lost our grandmother and our uncle, the first born. Both of them are what he cherished the most that it also made my father to be bitter about. I don’t really care if my grandfather cared about us. I had no heart at that time… but now that I think about it… maybe it was nice to know him more,” he hummed, “A kind demon… odd…” Alfred commented, “Ehehe… we should go to sleep,” Arthur suggested, “Maybe even more?” Alfred chuckled and his hands went to his sides and started to tickle him, “Gyaa!!! Ahahahaha! No, stop it!!!”

 

Both of them laughed and it died soon, leaving them breathless, “Really… I feel exhausted from today’s events… we should go to sleep,” Alfred hummed in agreement, “this tiredness and hunger… why do you need sex if you can eat and sleep?” Alfred asked, “Eat and sleep are for physical needs only but it is entirely different when it comes spiritually… it’s complicated especially in my race. We can’t live without regular sex. As for others, they can eat human souls and still can survived for many years,” he explained, “Ivan mentioned you have a brother… Are they also…?” he asked again, “No… I’m the only one that got my mom’s race but as for my brothers, they got my father’s race… a regular demon,” he replied, “Enough questions… let’s sleep okay?” Arthur said and snuggled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... please gives me suggestions... I'm lacking inspiration and I'm really determined to finish this... really, something like to spark me or what X)


	7. not an update

hi guys... I decided that this story will be endless, meaning that there will be no ending but I promise you that Alfred will turn into a demon. So instead, I'm taking request except for smut and angst because this story was supposed to be comedic and I still suck at writing smut... anyway, fan!author will be counting on you readers X3


End file.
